Many mobile communication devices come equipped with multiple transceivers for communication over different types of networks such as wireless fidelity (WIFI) or wireless local area network (WLAN) in addition to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, depending upon preferences and efficiencies. Dual-mode mobile communication devices leverage the ubiquity of wide-area networks (GSM and CDMA) with the high performance and low operational costs of local-area WIFI networks. WIFI is the trade name for the popular wireless technology used in home networks, mobile phones, video games and more. WIFI “hot spots” are installed in offices or homes, hotels, restaurants, airports and neighborhood area networks. It is expected that the hotspots will expand their reach as more systems are installed. Particularly in areas with clusters of retail enterprises such as hotels and restaurants, a user of a mobile communication device may be in range of a plurality of wide-area networks and WIFI networks simultaneously.
Users of mobile communication devices often maintain their devices in the “on” mode or state. In this way, they are able to receive calls and other types of communication. For example, a dual-mode device including a cellular transceiver and a WIFI transceiver, in the on mode, the device may be in “active scanning mode” for a WIFI signal. WIFI systems to connect to the Internet are often provided by enterprises free-of-charge to customers. Alternatively, a WIFI system may be used internally by the enterprise.